Bukiyou na Silent
by KAIplue
Summary: Ken is a quiet kid with an inability to express his own feelings. What will Ran do to break the ice?


Bukiyou na Silent

AN: Another Weiss attempt but this time I derived it from a one-shot dojinshi called Bukiyou na Sirento (Awkard Silence). It's from mochi mochi and I highly recommend it if you want yaoi doujinshi's. Though I must warn you that it's really _really_ uh… graphic. And I mean graphic! But the story was really cute. That's why I decided make a Weiβ fic out of it.

Warnings: yaoi…hard core at that. Major OOCness on both of them. And I mean major! I've turned the world upside down!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Neither is the title! Even the plot! so sue me!

Notes: _Italic _means Ken's thoughts, or maybe sonmthing he cannot express or say out loud.

* * *

"……" 

My name is Hidaka Ken, I'm at the roof top of the school right now, and I'm really really shocked at the moment. Oh yeah, I'm not the type that shows it on my face so, it's possible that people misunderstand me.

"Did you hear me?"

Well, it wasn't just an ordinary shock. You want to know why?

"Umm… I wonder if it was hard for you to understand…" he said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Because the guy who I had a crush on for like… _ever_…

"So what I was saying is… I like you… and I-I want you to go out with me."

Said something like that! Even though were both guys! Isn't that amazing? Is this a god send?… A miracle?

"I-I guess If a guy tells you this… it's nothing but trouble right…?" He said.

_Nope not at all!_

"I'm sorry…" he said and then reaching towards the door.

_Huh? Wait!_

"Please… just forget about it…" he's walking away!

_Wait a minute! I do too!_ Even without thinking, I yank him back by his shirt.

"umm…" rather I should be the one asking him… "It it's ok… to go out…" but that was all that came out of my mouth… curses!

Umm… uh oh! That sounded like I didn't really care!

"huh? Really!" his expression changed.

----------------------------------------------

Fujimiya is from the soccer team. I could always see his practice from up while doing my sketches for the drawinghere in the art room after classes. I've always admired him from afar and I like the expressions on his face.

_He's so cool… _

My sketch book is filled pictures of him.

_Despite that… I could only answer in that manner. _

But I think I was born with the inability to express myself on the outside. Well what can I do? My facial muscles never move, I'm no good with talking either…Well anyway, it's not like this problem has only come up now…

"hn…"

The doors slid open and there he appears… I blink. I swear I wassuddenly surprised, but I think it didn't show on my face.

"Hey Ken, wanna go home together?" He asks.

"H-how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I could see you here from outside." He points genkily at the window.

_Wha… Fujimiya was looking at this direction too?_ I can't explain it… I'm feeling happy right now…Hmm… how do I put it? It's a happy feeling… andbut it's also it's embarrassing one.

"Hey, what are you drawing?" he asks, pointing at my sketch book and reaching out to tap it. I suddenly drew it away and hugged it, shaking my head vigorously… I just can't let him see these!

"it's nothing special." I say bluntly.

"Ack… I'm sorry."

If he saw something like this I'd be so embarrassed… That I'd die!

-----------------------------------------------

We suddenly found ourselves eating at a near by burger joint. I sipped my chocolate shake while he babbled away. I couldn't say something back. All that comes out are hn's and Aa's. Darn it…

"Anyway… I thought you wouldn't say yes!" he said while smiling. Hissmile is so dazzling…

_But that should be **my** line…!_

"That milkshake tastes any good?" He suddenly asks out of nowhere. "I can't drink it 'cuz it's too sweet."

"I-it's good." I say.

"So you have a sweet tooth Ken?"

"I-I guess…" I shrugged.

"Ok! I'll remember that." He smiled again. "Cuz, you seem to be a person who hides secrets. It's so exciting to find out even a small thing like that."

_Hwa… I can't believe it… _

Why does he smike so dazzlingly? I think I'm gonna go blind…Did I tell you that his amethyst eyes are all sparkly and clear…Why dose he have to smile like that…?

If he gets happy just from finding out one of my favorite things… maybe I should list down my favorite things. Maybe I should list all my favorite foods. Like, I like my rolled eggs sweet.

-----------------------------------------------

"Let's look around for a bit" he said, pointing to a store.

"Ok." I nodded. Really… I souldn't've let him drag me everywhere.

When we entered the shop it was quite cramped because of all the school girls that were buying. Something tells me we shouldn't be here. But Ran insisted on coming here and I couldn't refuse him. So, I looked around for a bit… until I spotted something interesting.

"Hmm…" I picked it up out of the counter. Turns out it was a phone strap with a little soccer ball dangling from it. It would totally fit Ran. Should I buy it?

"What are you looking at?" Ran said walking to wards me to peer at my shoulder. "Oh, a phone strap? With a soccer ball."

I nod.

"Man, you really like soccer don't you? You always watch from the art clubroom, right?"

_Huh…? But… I was only looking at you._

"If you like it so much, should I get it for you as a present?"

_But I was the one who was thinking of getting it for you… as a present._

------------------------------------------------------

In the end he still bought for me. So now it's strapped to my school bag. I couldn't forget what he told me.

-flashback-

"Here you go." He smiled while he handed it to me. "Keep it, as a memory of when we first start dating…"

-end of flashback-

So I had no choice but to keep it. It inadvertently became my treasure… (sigh)

"Ohayo!" someone prodded my back. I turned around and there he was, smiling again. "You're up early."

"You too." I said.

"You always come to school this early? Me I have morning practice."

"Yeah, I wanna avoid rush hour." I said bluntly.

"ah.. Souka," He looked at my bag and saw the phone strap dangling from it. "that's the…so you actually like it?"

I nod. _Well of cores! Of cores! It's something that I got from Ran, of cores I like it._

"Ah, that's good." He said, chuckling to himself. "I thought I was getting ahead of myself… I was afraid that you felt forced to accept it or something… ehehe…"

"huh…? No way… I'm not." I said. There's no way I would think that… Aaarrgh! Why am I so bad at expressing my feelings?

"Anyway, isn't that a phone strap?" he asked.

"Aa. But I don't have a cell phone."

"Huh! You're kidding me! Why not?"

"Well I don't talk much anyway." I reasoned. I hate this part of me. "Even if I had one, I wouldn't use it…" I shrugged.

There was a sudden awkward silence.

"Hey… are you sad?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I was right!" he cheered. "See, you're not that hard to figure out." He said and draped his arms on my shoulder. "You know what? You do seem like an expressionless guy at first glance… But on a closer look, you're actually quite expressive."

"Eh…? Really?" That was the first time that someone actually said that to me.

"You know, I had always wondered why you were so unsociable…" he let go and stood in front of me. His violet eyes boring into my soul. "It bugged me; that's why I kept watching you… But I think I was starting to understand you a bit… Just a little bit though."

Is that so? I never knew… Just when did Ran started watching me?

"Ah, were you blushing just now?" he tilted his head, leaning closer, getting _too_ close… "That side of you really…"

Suddenly, my whole world stopped. Ran leaned in closer, pressing his lips to mine. Just that simple touch sent my stomach into a feathery frenzy… Then… he pulled away…

"I really like that side of you…"

huh… HUH… **HUH**? What just happened? I pursed my lips and covered it with my hand. I can't believe he did that!

"Wow! Your face turned really red!" he mused, as if nothing had happened. "Ok, see ya later! My morning practice is starting!" he waved and before I could even pull myself together he was gone.

"……" I was left standing alone.

-------------------------------------------------

I was… kissed… I don't know if anyone saw that. Man, Ran is so bold! But that spontaneous side of him can get him in to trouble someday. I'm in bliss…

"Hidaka-san. Hidaka–san!"

"huh…? Ah! Sensei…" I was suddenly jerked back to reality.

"What's wrong? You haven't drawn at all." She tapped her shoes on the muddy ground. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm… I'm fine!" I said. "It's nothing. Nothing really."

"Are you sure?" She folded her arms. "Well come on concentrate." And then she walked away to see the other students on their progress.

This isn't good. I was supposed to do my outdoor sketch. The art club decided to go under the bridge where a small stream and a few weeds were growing. It wasn't inspiring at all, but the club adviser insisted on 'using the imagination'…

But… for today… I think it's ok to get distracted…

------------------------------------------------------

"sigh… Ran…" I'm sitting on my desk at home doing my homework until he came to my mind. I can't help it! I just started daydreaming about him this often…

I fumbled for my school bag to look for the phone strap… Hm…? … Wha…? Huh…? What…? No way! It's not here!

I rushed out side, taking my flashlight with me and dashed towards the bridge. It was already dark out and I couldn't see anything.

Baka! If I hadn't been so distracted then this wouldn't of happened. Darn it. Darn it! Darn it!

--------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

"Oi Ken! Wait up!" I hear him call out. I stop to make him catch up with me. For some reason I feel really guilty.

"Oh? Where's your phone strap?" He asks, noticing my bag. I knew I wasn't ready for this. I knew it!

"I-I hanged it up in my room." I lied.

"Oh… I see…" his eyes suddenly cast down.

--------------------------------------------------

For 5 straight days I've been searching for it in the muddy canal under the bridge after school and all my efforts were in vain. I still haven't found it. But I wont give up. I usually end up searching until the wee hours of the night and turn up muddy and messy at home.

_No matter what I **have** to find it._

I crouched down on the ground feeling the mud and the soil in my hands to see if I can find it by feeling around.

"Ken…?" I hear a voice behind me. I stand up and turned around to see a confused and curious Ran. Oh shit… "What are you doing down there?" He asks. "I asked for you in your classroom but they say that you've been coming here since a few days ago. What's gotten in to you?"

I don't know what to say to him. I don't know if I should cry or laugh or what…Maybe I should just tell the truth that I lost the damn phone strap.

"Ken… are-are you mad at me?"

Huh? What is he talking about?

"Mad about the … kiss?"

What? No! I'm not! I've got to tell him! Move mouth! "Nguh…"

"Maybe I was wrong… Maybe you _are_ hard to figure out…" His eyes were cast down. "Maybe… I shouldn't of even bothered you…"

Then I saw him walk away. I couldn't shout out and tell him that he was wrong. He was so wrong! I wasn't mad at him! Ran you… Baka! Ran no baka! No… I'm the stupid one here. I should of just told him… Ken no baka… Why was I cursed with the inability to talk…?

Suddenly I could feel warm tears flowing down my face. It hurts…

----------------------------------------------------

I've been searching here for hours in the dark. Night has already came and I can't see where I've been looking. I decided to give up and stop. So I got my school bag and started to walk towards the road.

"Ken?" I hear a voice call me. "Are you still there?" I saw Ran coming down the slope carrying a flashlight in his hands. He was only wearing a pair of cycling shorts and a T-shirt. "I called your house and they said that you were still here."

"Ran…?" I walked towards him and then… I don't know what happened next. "WHAAAH!" Turns out I lost my balance and came tumbling down the slope with him. We landed on the mud with me on top of him.

"Ow…" I hear him cry. "Ite… Are you aright Ken?" He turns to me.

I realize that we were in an awkward position and scrambled to stand up. I hope I wasn't blushing. "Y-yeah. I'm- I'm fine." I stuttered.

"What are you still doing here anyway?"

I don't know what came over me that time. I suddenly burst to tears and flung myself to him. "I- I'm sorry!" I manage to say. "The-the phone starp… i-it… I lost it." I sobbed. "I've been looking for it… I'm s-sorry!" Tears were flowing like mad out of my eyes, I feel like a girl crying. I feel him pat my back in an awkward kind of way.

"Shh…" He whispers. "It's ok… Stop crying."

------------------------------------------------

He invited me over to his house to get cleaned up since it was nearer. I was sitting in his bed rubbing a towel on my muddy hair, while he changed his shirt. I swear I looked away when he started to undress. After cleaning up, we sat and talked.

"So… let me get this straight. You lost your phone strap there?" He asked bewildered.

"H-hai." I nodded feebly.

"Why do you even bother to look for it? I thought you hated me…" his tone suddenly change.

What is he talking about?

"Cause I wouldn't mind if you didn't return it. It's really ok. Cause I've caused you trouble enough…"

Darn it! I have to say it to him! That I really like him! I really do! How could I make him believe me?

Move mouth! Wait! I have a better idea. I rummage for my bag and take out my sketch book for him to see. I thrusted it into his stomach to stop him from talking.

"And I would understand if you wont talk to me anymore. I mean… you don't talk anyw-"

He paused and blinked. "You…you want me to look at these?"

I nodded.

He flipped through the pages and gulped. I could see him blush as he saw the sketches.

"Are all of these… me?"

"Yeah." I blushed. "I-I still have 10 or 20 more at home."

"but…why?"

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" I shouted. "I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE 2ND YEAR!" tears were again finding themselves in my face. I couldn't help but to whimper. I closed my eyes to wait for him to shout at me. But… instead of shouting… I felt his hand cup my face and I was forced to look up to his deep purple eyes.

"Darn it Ken…" He whispered. "You're so adorable!…"

What came next was totally unexpected. He leaned down and met his lips with mine. He was kissing me so gently, and again I could feel feathers ticking my stomach. I felt his tongue dart out, begging me to open my lips. I did. And now I could feel his tongue ravage my mouth. I could feel him slowly push me down on the bed and starts to nip my neck. I never felt anything like this before.

------------------------------------------------

I never knew how Ran manage to get both our clothes off. But now I was sprawled in his bed, wearing nothing while he hovered over me as I was presented with my burning desire for him. His pale white skin was gleaming in the moonlight and his amethyst eyes were filled with lust and love.

He started to lick my skin, making his way down to my abdomen, only stopping to dip his tongue on my navel. He suddenly stops and runs the back of his finger over my thigh tantalizingly slow. frustrated grunt left my lips. I really wished for him to touch me in the one place he was avoiding. He took out his tongue and licked the tip of my manhood. A soft gasp came from me as I tightened my hands around the silken sheets of the bed, keeping a cap on my restrain. Another teasing nip at my erection made me painfully aware of the situation I had brought upon myself.

My breathing had somehow quickened as the hot breathe of the man danced around my length, not helping matters at all. I felt a light kiss pressed onto the tip before warm words were said into my manhood, making me shiver in the cold sheets.

"Ah………" I moaned as I felt the light scrapping of teeth against the sensitive flesh on my erection. "Raaaaaaaaaaaan……….pleeeeease………" I whispered out, pleading as some white liquid came out of the small slit.

Ran finally allowed his tongue to slide down the hard shaft, his other hand finding its way to play with the two sacs of flesh below.

"Ran…………"

His free hand came around and ran down the long shaft, giving the erect member a more stimulating experience as his tongue lapped up some of the pre-cum forming at the tip.

With that he engulfed the long shaft in one movement causing me to buck up and gasp at the sudden wet heat. I moaned and groaned as my hands tightened their hold on the sheets around them. A slick tongue massaged the shaft as it passed up and down while fingers played along the parts where his mouth couldn't reach. His other hand slowly found its way around me and carefully searched out the small opening there.

I arched up as I gave a gasp at the finger that tickled circles at the puckered opening behind me. I then felt the finger push slightly in before pulling away for a moment along with the hot mouth. I gasped out a moan as my manhood got a feel of the cool night air. My eyes were half opened but could still see the gentle smile on the redhead's face in the dark.

He cupped my face and kissed me gently, then turns to his bed side drawer to take out what seemed to be a tube off… I don't know what. Then he gets a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his thumb. "here." He offers his thumb. "Bite on this. It'll be less painful."

I nodded. I figured I'd better trust him since his the one who's more experienced than me. I haven't done this before. I bit on the bundled cloth and tried to wait on what comes next.

Kissing the length lightly, he lifted my thighs upwards, causing it to bend at the knees and pushed them as far apart as possible. He made his way up by kissing my torso once more and planted a firm one on my lips as he reached them.

My eyes clench and a whimper was muffled by the kiss. He had pushed a slick digit into the tight opening and was slowly stretching me out. Breaking the kiss, he pulled his head back and his breathing became uncontrollably erratic. He nipped slightly at my neck and whispered words trying to calm me.

His free hand reached down and massaged the strained flesh in between my thighs. The action had managed to lessen the tension I was feeling, allowing him to insert a third finger in.

He the suddenly pulled out his fingers from the opening. A mewl of protest was heard as he placed some of the same coating over his own length and positioned himself in between the spread legs.

He angled my opening just so he could get the best leverage and slowly entered me. I had started thrashing around that he had to hold me down as he went in bit by bit. He could see my tears forming on the corners of my clenched eyes and kissed me lightly over the lips the same time he was buried to the hilt.

He allowed me to get used to the feeling first before moving, fearing that he might tear the tender flesh inside if he did. I opened my eyes to look at him and wondered why he stopped but understood as he gave me a smile and planted a reassuring kiss on my mouth. I felt him shift his weight and slowly noticed that he was pulling away. I was about to protest but ended up biting my bottom lip as he pushed back in, starting to build a rhythm.

In just a few thrusts, he had me groaning in pleasure once again and the moment he had hit a spot in me, I gasped, as I held tighter to the blonde and arched up to get more friction there. The sensation radiating from me was enough to drive him wild. He was panting and moaning out for more as he hit the spot over and over again. His purple eyes were half-closed as he decided that it was almost time. Taking my manhood in his free hand, he pumped it in time with his thrusts, making sure that I will come with him.

He gave me a rough kiss and forced his tongue into my mouth before the orgasmic explosion took both of us over the edge. Two screams were heard and we collapsed on the sheets; spent, tired and satisfied. A moment was used by the both of us to catch our breaths and bask in the glow of our aftermath…

----------------------------------------------

In the end, I wasn't able to find that damn phone strap. Maybe someone already took it, even though Ran and I would both find time and look for it.

"Don't feel sad Ken." He pats my back for the nth time. "I'll buy you a new one."

And we did bought new ones. He had a sketch book keychain and mine's soccer again.

-sigh- I guess some things are meant to be lost…

Owari

* * *

Welp. That's done. I am to remind you that this is only a one-shot. Nothing more nothing less. But if you guys want some more, maybe I could continue it if you want... Though, I don't think I'll have a plot just yet. Can anyone give me suggestions?

Arigatou!

Press it.. press it..! PRESS IT!


End file.
